


A delicious treat

by Smut_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Creampie eating, Dominant Padmé Amidala, F/M, Sex, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_writer/pseuds/Smut_writer
Summary: Anakin was a good boy,until he decided to cum before he was allowed, so he had to clean up the mess he made
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	A delicious treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my main kinks to read about so I wanted to try writing it for these two

Anakin came inside her warmth with a soft moan, but he froze when Padmé moved his arms from where they were gripping onto her waist 

"What happened to waiting until I gave you permission baby boy?" She asked

His cheeks darkened and he let out a whine, trying to press into her touch but she shook her head and reached down to pull his softening cock out of her pussy

He let out another whine and watched as a blob of cum started to drip down from her gaping pussy, but she clenched her muscles and pushed him so he was lying on his back

She moved so that she was hovering over his face, her muscles still clenching to stop any of his cum from escaping

He reached his hand up to run along her thigh but she smacked his hand away and lowered herself down, her wetness pressed against his face

He moaned against her skin, sucking on her clit hungrily, she tugged his hair in warning "Clean up your mess, dirty boy" He told her 

He moaned again and moved his tongue around her folds, which were coated in his release, before wrapping his lips around her hole and sucking

She kept a tight grip in his hair and pressed his face into her wetness

He sucked more, wanting more of that delicious treat

When she came, it was with a loud moan of his name, as she covered his face in her juices

He moved off his face, her pussy clenching around nothing, not yet closing up, she moved to lie down next to him, stroking her fingers through his hair "Good boy" She praised breathlessly, helping to clean up the mess on his face with a soft moan

"Can we do that again sometime?" He asked with a breathless sound

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer but I also didn't know what I wanted to happen


End file.
